United Liberators Coalition
The United Liberators Coalition, or ULC, is a governmental organization of the United States of America overseeing the unified command of the special operations teams known as Liberators throughout all 51 states and beyond. Their purpose is counterterrorism and supernatural intelligence, protecting the United States and allies from parahuman, mystical and otherwise unknown threats as well as studying anomalous phenomena. As the official metahuman, magical and special operations response and law enforcement organization of America, the ULC faces competition from its international United Nations counterpart AECIF. Despite this the two agencies will readily cooperate with the other when it becomes necessary. History In 1985, the Type-III Awakening Incident saw a large influx of powered individuals that wreaked havoc throughout the states as warlords newly endowed with Type-III parahuman abilities rose to power and formed large crime syndicates and terrorist cells throughout the United States, resulting in a massive wave of crime and weakening of both state and federal governments. In response, numerous organized militia groups formed in order to resist these threats to their cities and communities. They informally became known as "Liberators", due to their objectives of restoring order to devastated towns and cities and removing these powerful outlaws from power, similar to how the term 'minutemen' was coined during the Revolutionary War centuries ago. When the Department of Homeland Security formed in 1989 directly after and in response to the uprising, these groups later became formally organized, with official chapters operating in every state. Members were given specialized training and were officially sanctioned by the United States government to undertake missions in order to secure American citizens and interests against special powered threats, both domestic and international. The United States favored the ULC over the proposed international supernatural threat prevention agency AECIF, and declined to sign the Type-III Regulatory Treaty in 1991. Organization The United Liberators Coalition is divided into chapters that operate locally, and several major branches that may operate bases associated with individual chapters, or work completely independently from them. Local Liberator Chapters The organization fields chapters that operate throughout the United States and its territories, and some chapters operating overseas. For more information, see Liberators. Administration The Phoenix Complex administrates all divisions and is based in San Francisco, California. The day-to-day operation of the organization is conducted from this hub, and it is here that all Liberator chapters are held accountable under a unified command. Administration reviews the performance of each chapter and ensures that they are compliant with Coalition regulations and are meeting standards of performance. Several departments within this division include: * Finances and Accounting * Employee Resources * Public Affairs * Logistics * Catastrophe and Damage Control * Disaster Aftermath Relief Protocol Research and Development Division Research and Development divisions of the ULC constantly research both technological and magical subjects of interest, and keep pace with current technological trends as well as conducting experiments, building prototypes and testing them for use in the field. As part of the Coalition's mission to remain a step ahead of the metahuman and supernatural threat, the mission of Research and Development is to ensure that the blade of the Liberator's sword is always cutting edge. Departments include: * ULC Corps of Engineers * Paranormal Research and Magical Artifacts Investigation * Deep Sea Research * Air and Space Research Intelligence Division The intelligence arm of the ULC act as the senses of the organization, doing their part to investigate and to keep track of ongoing situations and persons of interest that could pose a threat to American citizens or interests. They provide field operation teams with valuable data and often act as an early warning system, charged with securing a threat before it even becomes one, and shutting down crises before they happen. Departments include: * Espionage Operations * Domestic Surveillance Operations * International Surveillance Operations * Information Distribution and Liberators Database Foreign Affairs Division The ULC's overseas assets often need the assistance or permission of foreign states in order to conduct their operations effectively, and the Coalition does consult and cooperate with the international agency AECIF frequenty. To that end, the Foreign Affairs division manages the relationship of the Coalition with non-American entities and presents the organization's best side. Departments include: * AECIF Liason Office * International Cooperation United Liberators Operations Academy The Academy trains new employees and field agents, inducting them into the organization and turning them into professional scientists, soldiers, and agents. The Academy provides education in fields relevant to the ULC's careers, and offers four-year degrees with immediate assignment after graduation. The Academy is accredited, so students choosing not to enter government service after completion of their degree will still be awarded a valid degree in their area of study and can transfer credits if switching before graduation. The ULOA provides extensive magical education for wizards as well as specializing in fields such as science, technology, engineering and mathematics (STEM). Category:United States Organizations